U N S U
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: 【#countlessStoria: KARATEKA】 Un dan Shu. Awan. Tangan. Pengekspresiannya: tangan yang menyibak awan. "Sebagus namanya, sebagus gerakannya. Namun, visual dan tampakannya terkembali pada si karateka," ujarnya seraya membalas tatapan datar Kuro. {( KUROKARA )}
1. Karateka

Gerakannya elok, bertenaga, sesuai dengan tempo dan _kihon _yang telah diajarkan. Matanya tetap awas. Bibir yang terkatup rapat. Ekspresi seriusnya mendalami gerakan _kata _yang dia bawakan.

Seisi _dojo _senyap, tanpa suara. Kecuali satu-dua terbatuk dan bersin, namun tidak memberikan interupsi berarti. _Karateka-karateka_ lainnya duduk melingkari ruang, melingkari si _karateka _sabuk tinggi yang masih memeragakan rangkaian _kihon _di dalam _dojo_.

Namun siapa menyangka ...

... hanya dengan satu gerakan singkat, yang jika hanya dilihat tampak begitu sederhana, mampu membuat seorang _karateka _ber-_kyū_ tiga penyandang sabuk cokelat itu terjatuh dalam posisi menyakitkan dan (sama sekali) tidak mengenakkan.

Ia lalu menghormat tanpa menyelesaikan gerakan _kata_. Pada ketiga pembina, ia membungkuk, menyampaikan maaf dan hormatnya karena telah dipandang gagal dalam menampilkan bunga _kihon_ itu di hadapan setengah dari keseluruhan pembina dan para _kohai_.

Dia kemudian dipersilakan untuk mundur dan kembali ke tempatnya untuk mengatur napas dan istirahat oleh salah satu _sensei. _Ia melangkah lemas, tatapannya lelah.

Pemeragaan kata darinya tuntas dengan tidak apik.

.

"Gerakannya begitu indah jika sesuai dengan temponya. Kombinasi _kihon _kompleks; selaik yang lainnya, namun, _kata _ini punya keunikannya sendiri."

**~oOo~**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) _Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan._**

**"Karascherfel Raschartreux"** is taken from the written story, **"PROGRAMME T"** (c) **_INDONESIAN KARA, Indonesia._**

_Please note that I gain no material profits by writing and publishing this Indonesian fanfiction here._

•

**U.N.S.U**

"Tangan yang Menyibak Awan"

_written by** INDONESIAN KARA (Larnetta).**_

•

**rated:** T (R-14). **genre:** factual research, friendship, slice of life.

**language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

**note:** AU to SMANRAKAI.

***~OoO~***

"**Un **dan **Shu**. Awan. Tangan. Rangkaiannya: _tangan yang menyibak awan_."

"Ia tenang di depan, mengecoh lawan sedari awal, mematikan pada saat yang tidak terduga."

.

Napas dia embuskan begitu kedua tangannya bergerak merapat. Pelan-pelan mendekati wajah dengan kedua telapaknya mengarah pada langit. Di situ, ia menarik napas panjang, mencipta tenang sebelum "bantingan". Ia fokus dalam pejaman mata, mengumpulkan energi dari elemental bumi yang tidak kasar oleh netra.

Suasana senyap dalam _dojo _ini, _hah_,begitu membantunya.

_Fuh ... ._

Seolah membuka tirai, kedua tangannya bergerak dan terbentang. Tangannya lantas menekuk setinggi bahu, telapaknya kembali menghadap langit-langit. Posisi kakinya berganti, kaki kanan maju ke depan, membentuk lingkar bulan sabit dalam tempo yang perlahan.

Sedetik— sekonyong, satu tangannya bergerak mengentak sekilat cahaya nan bertenaga, bersamaan dengan _nekoashi dachi._ Gerakan pelumpuh yang menyakiti lawan.

Selanjutnya, dengan keras ia membantingkan diri di atas lantai, melancarkan serangan kaki secepat kilat. Yang pertama, berhasil. Lancar tanpa hambatan.

Namun, yang berikutnya ...

_Kleta__k_!

"Ugh-!"

Tak berjalan dengan lancar, akhirnya berakhir dengan ia yang terkapar di atas lantai.

Di hadapan anggota satu _dojo;_ para _kohai,_ _senpai,_ dan tiga orang _sensei_ selaku pengajar dan pembina.

Karateka yang terkapar dan cedera tangannya itu segera berdiri, merapikan karategi, lalu menghormat pada tiga sensei di belakangnya dengan _seikeirei_ panjang. Bersamaan dengan itu, seisi _dojo _mulai riuh oleh bisik-bisik.

Beberapa mencerca, tidak sedikit yang menyayangkan kesalahan dari pelajar kelas XII penyandang sabuk cokelat barusan yang dikenal sebagai pribadi berjiwa perfeksionis. Ada yang berkomentar tidak peduli, beberapa menanggapi dengan singkat.

Tidak terkecuali, seorang gadis bersurai _dark maroon to light_, duduk bersila sembari bersedekap di tempatnya. Satu temannya memancing komentar, "Yah, sayang sekali, padahal awalnya bagus." Gadis itu membalas komentar temannya dengan satu dengusan.

"Terlalu menggebu dan membuang tenaga di pembuka," katanya. Masih dengan mata menatap pada pemuda di tengah-tengah ruang latihan.

Kuro menunduk, lantas menghormat. Sembari membungkuk, ia menutur, _"Osh, sensei._ Maaf, saya telah melakukan kesalahan." _Yang mungkin tidak bisa dimaafkan,_ sambungnya di dalam batin seraya mengepal erat.

Salah satu _sensei _mengangguk-angguk, mengulurkan tangan yang mengarah pada barisan manusia terduduk pemegang sabuk biru dan cokelat. "_Osh_, terima kasih, meskipun ada kekurangan dan kesalahan fatal. Silakan kembali, oh, dan sebaiknya ... kauobati dulu cedera tanganmu," ucapnya kemudian.

Sekali lagi Kuro membungkuk. _"Osh!"_ Memberi hormat, kemudian menuju pada barisan duduknya tadi. Langkahnya tampak begitu lemas, seakan hilang semua tenaga. Kuro menghempas tubuh, menyandar punggung pada dinding _dojo _yang bagian bawahnya dilapis keramik cokelat mengilat. Sibuk mengatur napas.

Dalam hati, dia bersumpah serapah. Bahkan, tidak peduli dengan Harucchi yang berkata-kata, "Tadi kenapa kamu bisa sampai rebahan begitu, siiih? Padahal tadi itu keren banget! Eh, tapi kelihatannya ada kurang sedikit di gerakan awal, hmmm, yang mana, ya, tadi?"

Pemuda Jepang itu membalas tuturan berlebih dari temannya dengan mendengus, merasa kesal. Hendak ia kepalkan kedua tangannya, namun niatnya batal karena satu hal: tangan kirinya cedera, tulangnya bergeser dan seperti ada fraktur ringan di dalam kulit.

_Cih_!

Kuro mengacak rambut, berulang kali mendecih, kelihatan frustrasi di tempat. _'Harus sekali, ya, aku gagal di saat-saat begini? Memalukan.'_

Dia terus mendecih, setengah mengabaikan perkataan dari salah satu _sensei _di sana yang kedengarannya tengah melontar wejangan singkat bagi karateka-karateka lain, terlebih para pemula penyandang sabuk putih hingga kuning.

Untuk berikutnya, Kuro tidak begitu peduli. Telanjur hancur _mood-_nya kali ini. Yang samar-samar didengarnya, adalah Yukou_-sensei_ menyebut-nyebut akan memanggil satu nama lagi untuk memeragakan **kata **yang sama dengan Kuro tadi.

Nama berikutnya, terpanggil dalam kesempatan selanjutnya. Yukou_-sensei_ berucap, "Yang berikutnya, kepada Karateka SMANRAKAI bernama **Karascherfel Raschartreux**." Panggilan itu mengheningkan seisi _dojo_.

Barisan karateka putri _kyū_ enam serentak menolehi seorang di antara mereka, namun kemudian mendongak demi menatap wajah seorang gadis yang berdiri di barisan, kemudian menghormat singkat, lalu berucap, "_Osh, _saya, _sensei_."

Salah satu _sensei,_ tanpa berucap lagi, segera menunjuk tanda silang merah di tengah-tengah ruang latihan, mempersilakan gadis penyandang sabuk hijau itu untuk ke sana.

Karascherfel menghormat lagi, maju dengan langkah tegapnya _karateka_, ditatap oleh puluhan pelaku karate penyandang bermacam warna sabuk dan _kyū_—tingkatan, yang masih terdiam seolah terkaget.

Taklah terkecuali Kuro.

_Karascherfel Raschartreux?_

_Gadis itu?_

Bahkan, kini Kuro mengernyit keheranan.

.

.

**-finished chapter I-**

**[1/3]**

**.**

**GLOSARIUM KARATEKA**

**1.) _Dojo_**: tempat latihan beladiri.

**2.) _Karateka_: **pelaku, pelaksana, atau siapapun yang memiliki kemampuan beladiri Karate.

**3.) _Kihon_**: teknik dasar yang paling dasar, materi Karate yang pertama dan mula-mula; seperti pukulan, tangkisan, tendangan, sapuan, dan bantingan*.

untuk sapuan dan bantingan, biasanya mulai diajarkan pada karateka tingkatan menengah (sabuk hijau atau biru).

**4.) _Kata_: **bermacam _kihon_ yang disusun menjadi serangkaian jurus. Dapat pula disebut sebagai "bunganya _kihon_". Diajarkan setelah _karateka _mampu menguasai _kihon _dengan baik. KATA yang pertama kali diajarkan (mulai sejak sabuk putih atau kyū 10) adalah **KATA Heian Shodan** (kerap disebut sebagai KATA Satu).

**5.) ****_Kyū_**: tingkatan yang digunakan pada karateka penyandang sabuk berwarna. Kyū sekaligus tingkatan paling rendah adalah kyū 10 (sepuluh—sabuk putih), dan kyū tertinggi adalah 1 (satu—sabuk cokelat, persiapan ujian DAN atau ujian menuju _kuro obi_.)

**6.) _Seikeirei_**: gestur yang diawali dengan berdiri tegap, lalu membungkuk pada seseorang demi memberikan penghormatan kepada orang tersebut. Dalam Karate, _seikeirei _juga berarti demikian.


	2. Bersabuk

Ia memincing mata, menatap gadis yang beda satu tahun dengannya itu sinis—beradu dengan tatapan dingin Karascherfel yang masih melangkah menuju tengah-tengah _dojo._

Seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan, salah satu dari lima _karateka _yang berteguh dalam pelatihan Karate Tradisional di SMANRAKAI.

Dia berhenti tepat di atas tanda silang merah. Hadap kanan, menghadap ketiga _sensei_-nya dalam ekstrakurikuler beladiri Karate SMANRAKAI. Tanganya terangkat, menyilang di atas, dengan cepat turun ke bawah. Sedikit terulur ke depan dalam kepalan, sebelah-menyebelahi badan.

"Baik, langsung saja. **_Unsu_**!"

Karascherfel menarik napas singkat, menyentak seisi ruangan dengan teriakan penuh tenaga, **_"UNSU!"_** Bahkan, suaranya lebih keras dari sensei-nya yang memberi aba-aba. Seisi _dojo_ terdiam, fokus pada yang di depan.

Satu pemuda di sana, mendengus meremehkan. "_Kuso_. Bisa-bisanya _sensei _menyuruh bocah itu untuk menggantikanku. Bodoh!" Dia mencerca.

Yanh sebenarnya adalah tidak terima.

**•••**

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu, Japan.**

**Black Survival: Eternal Return (c) NimbleNeuron, South Korea.**

_Please note that I gain no material profits by making this fanfiction_.

**UNSU (c) INDONESIAN KARA**

**\-- 02 - 02 - 2020 --**

•••

"Ingat, konsentrasi. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu sebagai Karateka Tradisional. Jika di tengah pemeragaan ada keraguan, silakan berhenti di tempat. **_Kata Unsu_** memang dipandang sulit, dan ini salah satu cara untuk mengukur seberapa kemampuanmu dalam mendalami kata ini. Jangan mengambil resiko dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri."

Salah satu _sensei,_ yang duduk di belakang sensei pemberi aba-aba, memberi wejangan singkat. Masih memberi waktu untuk salah satu anak didiknya demi mempersiapkan mental. "Begitu aba-aba, segera lakukan. Ingat, kebenaran teknik. Karate Tradisional. Bisa dimengerti, Raschartreux?"

Karascherfel mengangguk. _"Osh."_

Jeda singkat tercipta. Ada bisik-bisik antarpenyandang sabuk tinggi yang berkomentar, melempar opini dengan yang lain, berdebat singkat mempertahankan pendapat, namun tidak begitu berarti untuk meriuhkan ruangan seluas delapan belas meter kali dua puluh lima meter ini.

Riuh mereka seakan tidak berarti. Tidak dipedulikan oleh tiga _sensei _dan satu _karateka _di tengah-tengah ruang. Mengisi jeda antara mereka berempat, saling menatap dan memperhatikan dengan saksama, seolah saling bertukar pikiran.

Sedetik, seruan terdengar:

_"Hajime!"_

_Sat!_

Tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti memori dalam benak. Dilakukannya dengan saksama, agar jangan sampai dia salah memeraga. Di bawah tatapan hampir seratus _karateka_ penyandang bermacam tingkatan dan sabuk—tak luputlah, orang(-orang) yang mengintimidasi Karascherfel melalui tatapan mata, gadis itu tetap tenang melakukan pemeragaannya.

Seakan, ia anggap sebagai angin lalu.

_Fuh._

Kedua tangan yang terjulur, bergerak paruh cepat, segera sebelah dan menyebelahi. Seakan menyingkap tirai di hadapan. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, sebelum akhirnya berubah marah. Gerakan selanjutnya begitu menyentak, seolah mengentak siapapun yang melihat gadis penyandang sabuk hijau itu. Ekspresi pun berubah, jadi selaik ekspresi dari seseorang yang hendak menyerang lawan.

Tangkisan, lalu pukulan _chudan_. Empat arah hadap, dilancarkannya jurus tersebut. _Lagi_. _Sekali lagi._ Jelas menangkis dan meninju udara kosong, namun tenaganya tercurah bagaikan betul-betul melawan seseorang.

Ia ber-_kiai_, seolah-olah menggertak siapapun yang berucap buruk padanya tanpa dia ketahui.

Selepas beberapa gerakan, dengan mulus ia membantingkan dirinya sendiri di atas lantai _dojo,_ melayangkan serangan kaki, dan membalik diri, lantas menyusul serangan kaki yang semirip sebelumnya. Teknik dasar yang tersampaikan secara sempurna.

Dahinya berkerut, ekspresinya seakan mengamuk, seolah tengah benar menghadapi lawan. Pikirannya sibuk menghitungi gerakan, mengingat dan nenentukan tempo, supaya tak bercelalah gerakan beladiri itu.

Selepas beberapa _kihon_ terangkai bertempo cepat, perlahan gerak tububnya melambat. _Hah_. Ia hela napas, seiring dengan gesturnya. Pelan, tenang. Jadi setenang air menggenang sedalam palung tanpa riak dan debur.

Tanpa diduga ...

_"HAAAH!"_

_Brak!_

Teriakannya berlebih selepas ia berhasil melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus, tanpa gagal. Seakan melepas emosi, ia menyentak suara dan gerakannya segera setelah _kiai_.

Gerakan selanjutnya, pun lancar ia lakukan. Hingga akhir. Diperagakan penuh yakin dan tanpa ragu. Dengan berpegang teguh pada keyakinan akan kebenaran teknik dalam seni beladiri Karate Tradisional.

Meski sebenarnya, ia berdebar ketika melakukan _kihon _barusan.

_Kihon _yang membuat _senpai-_nya tadi harus terjatuh (atau terpeleset?) memalukan di hadapan _karateka-karateka_ se-_dojo_.

•••

••

•

"Usahaku hingga nyaris batal turut serta dalam pendaftaran seleksi dan karantina turnamen kemarin itu bukanlah tanpa hasil. Tentang apa yang kamu lihat hari ini, oh, itu hanya 'sebagian kecil' saja," _tuturnya sembari memberesi _karategi _yang lusuh sehabis dikenakan. Ia lipat serapi ala kadarnya, lantas dimasukkan dalam tas._

_Pemuda itu bersedekap. Melontar cemoohan yang Karascherfel dengar tanpa niatan._

_Karascherfel balik menunjukkan ekspresi menghina. _"Heh. Kamu belum tahu, dan mungkin kamu tidak akan pernah tahu seperti apa 'hasil sempurna'nya, _senpai_.

"Kecuali," _Karascherfel memincing netra.__ Tangannya menarik sesuatu dari tas, dua benda pipih nan panjang berbeda warna._

"Kecuali ... jika kamu hendak melakukan sesuatu untuk 'menguji' kemampuanku, Honda Kuro."

_Satu ia ulurkan pada pemuda di hadapan._

_Kuro mengernyit, menatap gadis itu sengit._

•

••

•••

_"Yami!"_ Tubuhnya bersiap. Berdiri dengan antarkaki berjarak selebar bahu.

Pula segera Karascherfel menarik kaki kanannya serapat dengan kaki kiri, menyamping-kesampingkan tangannya, dan membungkuk hormat dengan netra tetap menatap pada para _sensei_ setelah terkata aba-aba, _"Nori."_

_"Osh."_

Ia selesai. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, lantas dihembus perlahan. Peluhnya bahkan menetes, menuruni pelipis. Seperti barusan mencuci muka dan lupa diseka.

Satu _dojo _refleks bertepuk tangan memberinya apresiasi, yang akhirnya Karascherfel balas dengan segaris senyum tipis tanpa menolehi mereka satu demi satu.

"Terima kasih untuk peragaan _kata **Unsu**_-nya. Hampir mendekati kata 'sempurna', baik dalam rangkaian gerak maupun penyampaian tenaga. Tidak ada kesalahan gerak, meskipun banyak sekali yang sepertinya meragukan, benarkah begitu?" Dilontari tanya, Karascherfel refleks menoleh, menatap tajam pada seseorang, dengan ekspresi datarnya yang lebih mirip dengan 'wajah orang marah'.

•••

"Tradisional dan umum, menurutmu mengapa perbedaannya tampak membingungkan banyak orang?"

•••

Selanjutnya begitu cepat kejadiannya. Usai pemeragaan _kata _dari salah satu _karateka _penyandang _kyu_ enam, sesi latihan _kumite _segera dilaksanakan. Mulanya diawali dengan _gohon kumite_ antara sabuk putih dan kuning dengan sesamanya. Banyak yang meringis ataupun menahan tawa, karena sama-sama salah dalam melakukan praktek.

"Pfft-" Kazuki menahan tawa, ia refleks menarik tangan yang tadi sempat memukul—namun meleset— untuk menutup mulut.

Rangga sudah nyengir lebar. "Hahaha! Ulangi lagi, yuk? Sama-sama salah nih."

Kazuki terkekeh. Ia merespons, "_Osh_, yuk!"

Kemudian disambung dengan _kihon kumite _atau yang sebenarnya bersebut _sanbon kumite_, pertarungan antar-_karateka _sabuk kuning yang kemampuannya di atas teman-temannya dan sabuk hijau, serta dipraktekkan oleh sabuk biru dan cokelat untuk pemanasan.

Mari beralih pada salah satu dari dua tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Karascherfel berhadapan dengan Emma, gadis bersurai biru dan beriris safir yang mahir dalam memainkan trik tipuan mata, salah satu kawan seperjuangan. Emma adalah penyandang sabuk kuning _kyu _delapan, dua tingkat di bawah Karascherfel. Emma melayangkan pukulan, menyasar arah dagu. Dengan cepat ditangkis oleh lawannya. "Hei, Ra, bagaimana perasaanmu tadi?"

Karascherfel membalas serangan Emma, tentunya, dengan kontrol tenaga. _"Not bad, actually._ Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?" Emma sudah menarik kembali langkahnya, berposisi semula—_g__edanbare._

Gadis itu menatap Karascherfel. "_Oitsuki chudan_."

Jawaban yang ditunggu diucap, "_Osh._"

Emma kembali memukul, kali ini perut sebagai sasaran. "_Ich!_"

"_Ha!_" _kiai _Karascherfel, berbarengan dengan tangkisannya. "Oh! Soal yang tadi itu ...," jedanya, membuat Karascherfel menunggu.

Emma kembali ke posisi semula, bersiap untuk menyerang lagi. "Sangat keren, bertenaga, dan tidak diduga. Seperti kamu yang biasanya, Ra," tuturannya kemudian membuat segaris senyum di wajah lawan _kumite_.

"Namun, kurasa itu belum seberapa darimu, Karascherfel." _Eh? _Si empunya nama kembali mengerutkan dahi. _"Nani?"_

Gadis bertalenta di dunia hiburan trik tipuan mata itu rupanya tidak berniat langsung menjawab. Ia justru memosisikan kedua tangan di depan dada, sembari berkata, _"Maygeri."_

"Oh— _Osh."_

_"Ich!"_

Seperti biasa, tendangan itu tertangkis dengan cepat. _"Ha!"_ _kiai-_nya lagi. Dalam posisi menangkis itulah, Karascherfel bertanya dengan penuh keheranan, "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan 'belum seberapa'?"

Emma tak sempat menjawab, karena _s__ensei _telah mengucap, _"Yami!"_ Pun seluruh _karateka_ sabuk lanjutan dalam _dojo _yang mengikuti _sanbon kumite _bergestur siap, mengakhiri pertarungan yang masih dengan aturan dan "pemberitahuan", seraya menunggu perintah berikutnya.

"Masih kurang cepat," komentar Karascherfel. "Lain kali, kamu tidak perlu kontrol tenaga kalau berhadapan denganku."

Emma mengangguk, mengiyakan. _"Nori."_ Mereka membungkuk.

_"Osh!"_

"Hei." Emma memanggil. "Aku belum pernah melihat kemampuanmu di pertarungan bebas melawan para _senpai_."

••

•••

**finished.**

**•••**

••

**GLOSARIUM _KARATEKA_**

1.) **KUMITE: **pertarungan antar-_karateka_ yang dilaksanakan sesuai dengan aturan _kihon_. Biasanya, _kumit__e_ dilaksanakan untuk penyandang sabuk kuning ke atas, namun saat ini juga telah diajarkan pada sabuk putih.

_Kumite_ dalam karate dibedakan menjadi beberapa macam;

a.) **Gohon Kumite:** _kumite _dengan satu teknik dasar (_kihon) _yang dilakukan lima kali serangan. Pada serangan terakhir, si penyerang ber_-kiai_, serangannya ditangkis, kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan silang (?) oleh si penangkis. Waktu balas menyerang, si penangkisnya _kiai_ jugaaa.

b.) **Kihon Kumite/Sanbon Kumite:** pertarungan tiga _kihon_ _(oitsuki jodan, oitsuki chudan, maygeri)_ yang mana dilakukan satu serangan, kemudian langsung ditangkis dan dibalas. Yaaa, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Karascherfel dan Emma di atas sana. *tunjuk ke atas*

c.) **XXXX Kumite:** _nah, ini masih dirahasiakan. :v_

.

2.) **KIAI**: [bukan aki-aki sakti, wqwq.] teriakan atau seruan ketika menyerang (oleh si penyerang) dan menyerang balik (ketika _counter attack-_nya si penangkis). Dalam Karate, **_kiai _**juga berarti pengerahan tenaga yang lebih banyak untuk melakukan suatu _kiho__n_ dalam _kata_.

{[ well, meskipun nggak selalu **_kiai_**, serangan (baik serangan dari penyerang maupun serangan balasan) selalu mengerahkan lebih banyak tenaga daripada melakukan _kihon _biasa. dan inilah kenapa _karateka _lebih sering cedera sewaktu _kumite_. seperti saya contohnya, setiap pulang latihan selalu "bawa" memar dan cedera, pernah cedera engkel dan belum sembuh sampai sekarang, huks. *le curhat* ]}

.

Penjelasan lainnya menyusul, ya-- astaga, ini ada banyak sekali, huehuehue. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, feel free untuk pm atau tanya di kolom komentar, ya, terima kasiih~ 3

Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir!

.

**Salam Indonesia!**

**~INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
